μ's el nuevo frente
by JPGasther
Summary: 3 años después de la desintegración de μ's las musas se reúnen nuevamente para enfrascarse en intensas batallas estratégicas de mechas militares con el fin de proteger su ciudad en un actual mundo en el cual abundan las guerras. Crossover con Front Mission 4. No es necesario conocer el videojuego Front Mission para entender la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia como ya habrán leído es un crossover con front misión el cual tendrá como protagonistas a las nueve, pero la mayoría del tiempo será el punto de vista de Nozomi la cual es la líder de la organización debido a su perspicacia e inteligencia.**

 **El siguiente texto no tiene un narrador definido, solo es para explicar el inicio.**

Solo han pasado 3 años para que la tecnología y la economía mundial alcancen índices increíbles las naciones más poderosas crecen más y las subdesarrolladas han quedado estancadas esta, diferencia de poder han creado rivalidades entre las superpoténcias y con la llegada y producción masiva de armamento pesado en forma de máquinas robóticas de alrededor de 5.5 metros de altura y 25 toneladas, unas masas de metales en aleación que son llamados Wanzers, se han desatado batallas entre las naciones de todo el mundo como lo han sido las guerras mundiales de las que se dieron en el pasado, sin excepción en Japón el cual a diferencia de las demás superpoténcias este no posee una gran capacidad bélica por lo que es víctima frecuente de ataques por parte de sus naciones vecinas.

Actualmente se nos ha invitado para formar un grupo de mercenarios y protectores para nuestra ciudad, con el reclutamiento de las 9 se formara la organización Durandal la cual está apoyada directamente por Iruke Yoharu un hombre millonario que nos ha hecho una oferta a falta de la defensa para la ciudad ya que el gobierno se interesa más por arreglar asuntos internacionales para evitar entrar en guerra de gran escala con las superpotencias del mundo, descuidando así la paz dentro de las ciudades debido a frecuentes asaltos de grupos infiltrados de otros países.

Yoharu no sabe nada sobre cómo funcionan los Wanzers y mucho menos nosotras pero el dinero puede hacer cosas increíbles, ha estado construyendo una estación de vigilancia y un taller, aparte que ha contratado operadores de dicha estación y mecánicos que puedan hacer reparaciones y contactar con las empresas que producen las piezas de los Wanzers.

POV Nozomi.

A pesar de las frecuentes batallas, comúnmente estas se dan en las ciudades más importantes por lo que aún existe tranquilidad y normalidad en las vidas de la gente de esta ciudad, en este momento me encuentro en el restaurante que frecuentábamos para discutir sobre μ's fuera de la escuela, a la espera de mis amigas y exintegrantes de μ's para discutir acerca de la oferta que nos tiene el señor Yoharu, en realidad no tengo idea del porque nos ha llamado a nosotras solo somos unas chicas comunes y corrientes de entre 18 y 20 años.

-Hola Nozomi- saludaba Eli acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba sentada – ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando?-

-Hola Eli, no tengo mucho que llegue es solo que estaba pensando en todo lo que implica esta oferta…- le decía en respuesta en un tono serio y preocupado que no es muy usual en mi

-Intenta relajarte un poco ya lo discutiremos cuando estemos las nueve- decía con una sonrisa para que me relaje

-bien, ¿qué pedirás para beber?- cuestionaba para despejar un poco mi mente

-creo que un café normal- contestaba mientras llamaba a la mesera, esta recibió la orden y se retiro

-ya hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todas- comentaba con un aire melancólico – ¿cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Un año quizá?- si bien no nos habíamos reunido todas en persona sí que manteníamos contacto por redes sociales así como algunas nos seguíamos viendo como Eli y yo

-me da gusto que μ's se reúna otra vez, hay que celebrarlo- comentaba un poco más animada

-¡¿qué es lo que celebraran?!- decía una muy animada Honoka (muy extraño sobretodo) entrando al restaurante junto a sus dos mejores amigas

-Nozomi, Eli es un gusto poder verlas de nuevo- decía la peli azul acercándose a la mesa con una sonrisa

-Buenos días a las dos- saludaba Kotori con amabilidad

-Hola chicas cuanto tiempo, de eso mismo le estaba hablando a Eli sobre celebrar que estemos las nueve juntas una vez más- contestaba en respuesta a la intriga de Honoka

-Buenos días chicas, tomen asiento aún faltan las demás- decía la rubia amablemente invitándolas a unirse

-Gracias- agradecieron las 3

-Vaya tengo hambre no desayune nada en mi casa- se quejaba Honoka con una expresión cansada y con la cabeza sobre la mesa

-Hahaha no has cambiado nada Honoka- reí un poco a causa de su expresión

-¿Cómo? No desayunaste pero si no es tan temprano, ¿no es como si no tuvieras tiempo o sí?- cuestionaba la rubia

-Desde que mis padres abrieron otra dulcería nos dejaron a mí y a Yukiho a cargo de la primera, y esta vez me toco en la mañana- comentaba Honoka sin cambiar su postura

-Me compadezco así que te invitare un postre escoge lo que quieras- Honoka y Eli se levantaron a ver los postres que tenían en una vitrina

-¡Muchas gracias Eli eres la mejor!- gritaba emocionada como si nunca le regalaran algo

Mientras tanto, por la puerta se veían entrar a las 4 faltantes: Rin, Hanayo, Maki y Nico, todas con vestimenta casual al igual que nosotras, caminaron hacia nuestra mesa y nos saludamos regresaron Eli y Honoka y ya estábamos una vez más las 9 ex-idols reunidas en persona

-¡Que lindas se ven juntas, hasta se sentaron a la par nya!- hablo Rin casi gritando viéndonos a Eli y a mí, desvié la mirada al suelo porque no pude evitar avergonzarme y sonrojarme, por lo que no pude ver la reacción de Eli pero como quedo en silencio supuse que reacciono de la misma manera

-Creí que ya habías dejado el "nya"- hablo Umi sacándonos un poco la incomodidad la cual ella también compartía

-¡Yo así la prefiero se ve muy kawaii!- hablo Honoka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese un gato

-Que se le puede hacer, concuerdo con Honoka- añadió Hanayo

-Así que… cual es el motivo de nuestra reunión Nozomi dijiste que nos lo dirías- pregunto Maki cambiando de tema

-Wow directo al grano he Maki, creo que después de todo ninguna ha cambiado- la verdad me alegra que todas sigan como siempre me hace recordar los bellos momentos que pasamos todas juntas

-Tu tampoco nya- me sonroje nuevamente pero esta vez mucho más leve al recordar lo que paso hace un momento, me limité a buscar en mi bolso la carta que me había llegado de parte de Yoharu, para dársela a Maki

-Este es el motivo, puedes leerla en voz alta para que todas escuchen-

-¿Una carta?- cuestiono Maki

-¿Quién sigue usando cartas?- hablo Nico, mientras le quitaba la carta a Maki

-¡Oye que estás haciendo?!- se quejó Maki mientras se le acercaba a Nico con ganas de hacerle algo no muy bonito supongo, pero esta se adelantó a leer

-Remitente Iruke Yoharu, destinatario μ's- leyó en voz alta llamando la atención de todas, si bien ya le había contado a Eli sobre el motivo, ella no savia lo que estaba escrito en la carta

-El motivo de este documento no es ningún otro más que invitar a el grupo de ex-school idols "μ's" y a todas sus nueve integrantes a formar parte de la recién fundada organización militar Durandal, esta organización tiene como finalidad la protección de la ciudad a falta del apoyo del gobierno, así como ofrecer sus servicios como mercenarios para apoyar las fuerzas bélicas de Japón, si esta oferta es de su interés pueden presentarse a mi oficina situada en… para realizar algún acuerdo…-

Después de que Nico terminara de leer la carta hubo un gran silencio entre todas nosotras, tanto como sus expresiones de intriga

-¿Eso fue una broma no?, ¿porque nos reclutarían a nosotras?- expresaba Hanayo su incredulidad

-¿Nozomi quien te dio esta carta?- pregunto Maki un tanto extrañada

-No lo sé… solo apareció tras mi puerta ayer por la tarde alguien debió deslizarla por debajo- conteste con sinceridad

-Iruke Yoharu… me suena ese nombre- mencionaba Honoka con una mano en la barbilla

-¿No es el tipo millonario que vive en la parte externa de la ciudad?- preguntaba Kotori

-Puede ser, en parte lo que dice es cierto esta ciudad necesita de protección aunque no la hayan asediado aun no significa que no lo hagan en un futuro- supongo a nadie le gustaría ver su ciudad bajo un ataque

-¿Quieres decir deberíamos aceptar de su oferta y ayudarlo?- hablaba Nico mostrando un poco de rechazo a la idea

-No, no estoy diciendo que sea nuestra obligación… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo-

-Entonces rechacémosla y que alguien más lo haga- continuaba Nico

-No sé ustedes pero yo aún tengo la curiosidad de porque nos eligió a nosotras- mencionaba Eli

-Igual yo nya-

-Entonces vamos a hablar con el- hablaba Honoka como siempre animando a las demás -¿qué dicen?- las demás solo se vieron la una a la otra para saber si aceptarían

-Está bien solo iremos a hablar, yo estoy de acuerdo-Umi mostrando aceptación

-Que dicen las demás ¿alguien que no esté de acuerdo? son libres de elegir y no serán juzgadas por su decisión- les preguntaba a las que aún no daban su respuesta

-Ok me convencieron, iré- Contesto Maki

-está bien yo iré- acepto Kotori con su usual sonrisa

-Cuentan con nosotras- respondían Hanayo y rin

-Eli, Nico que dicen ustedes?-

-No necesitas preguntármelo Nozomi- contesto Eli mientras me guiñaba un ojo al cual correspondí

-Está bien- contesto Nico en completo acuerdo con las demás, claro, después que Maki aceptara

Aquí se termina el primer cap, pues que mas soy un total novatazo que no se ni como agregar notas la verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo y me gustaria que dieran sus criticas para ayudarme a mejorar o si les gustó para apurarme en el segundo capitulo, porque si le tengo un buen material para la historia que no solo sera de batallas también tendrá su intento de comedia :'v y el romance que serán los típicos shipeos que ya todos saben cual es cual


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí traigo una nueva actualización, agradezco mucho a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo a darle una oportunidad a este fic y a los que dejaron su review aunque sean pocos para mi importan mucho la verdad me motivan a continuar, en fin solo tengo algo que aclarar y es la ciudad en la que se encuentran, se supone que es Tokio pero como es la ciudad más importante de Japón pues me he decidido a inventar una por así decirlo, se ubicara al norte de Tokio y se llamara Sagatsu y en esta se encontraría la escuela Otonokisaka y el lugar de residencia de las musas, esto lo quería dejar en claro desde el inicio pero no se me había ocurrido nada xd

Capítulo 2: la cruda realidad

Después de habernos reunido en el restaurante y de haber conversado acerca de la carta y su remitente acordamos ir a su oficina como lo decía en la carta, tenemos alrededor de 40 minutos de viaje entre taxis ya que nadie conduce auto y esta oficina está fuera de la ciudad por lo que ir a pie no es buena idea

-pero Nico tienes que ayudarnos a pagar el viaje- se escuchó rin detrás mío

-para empezar yo no estuve de acuerdo con esto así que el problema es de ustedes, díganle a la niña rica que lo pague- contestaba Nico apuntando hacia Maki a la vez que las demás estaban inconformes por la situación

-apenas nos reunimos y ya están armando un alboroto- las regaño Eli

Como somos nueve tuvimos que dividirnos para viajar en los taxi, en mi grupo entre todas cooperamos para pagar el viaje, pero a diferencia las demás están discutiendo

-Y bien Kotori ¿este es el lugar?- Le pregunto Umi a su amiga ignorando la discusión

-Si, esta es la dirección que viene en la carta- hablaba la peligris con la carta en una mano y teléfono con GPS en la otra mano mientras que se acercaban las demás que ya habían resuelto su conflicto

Estábamos paradas frente a la puerta de un edificio de unos 4 pisos de altura a las afueras de la ciudad detrás de este hay una amplia zona cercada con una reja de cuatro a cinco metros y en esta hay más edificios de diferentes tamaños y unas cuantas plataformas con una "H" marcada

-pues entremos- dijo Honoka un poco nerviosa

-¿seguras que esta es la oficina? Esto no parece una- Hanayo

-debe ser la estación de vigilancia de la que nos habló en la carta- hablo Eli para después pasar por la puerta y entrar a una amplia sala en la cual había dos pequeñas mesas a los costados con sillones y al frente un recibidor con una encargada esperándonos

-Buenos días ustedes deben ser las invitadas del señor Yoharu- ¿invitadas? Supongo que Yoharu si estaba esperando nuestra visita después de todo

-así es, venimos a hablar con el- le conteste a la encargada

-permítanme un momento- después de esto salió por una de las puertas que estaban detrás del recibidor para después de unos segundos regresar

-la oficina del señor Yoharu se encuentra en el tercer piso, pueden subir por el ascensor y dirigirse a la derecha a la segunda puerta-

-muchas gracias señorita-

Tal y como nos indicó caminamos hacia el ascensor que estaba al final de la sala

-que creen que nos vaya a decir- pregunto Kotori

-quizá solo necesite un par de intendentes- contesto Nico

-en ese caso tienes suerte nya- hablo rin provocando a Nico

-¿qué dijiste enana?- Nico insulto a Rin lo cual es gracioso porque ella siga siendo la más bajita del grupo

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor interrumpiéndolas

-Ejem…- fue el sonido que hiso Umi aclarando la garganta

-bien ya entendí- dijo Nico

Avanzamos por el pasillo y entramos a una oficina común como para ser una persona de suma importancia, hay gente en sus escritorios trabajando con tranquilidad, la decoración está a acompañada de un par de macetas en las esquinas y con imágenes de idols... no sé porque pero nosotras aquí tenemos importancia

Tras caminar hacia la segunda puerta tal y como nos dijo la encargada del recibidor entramos a su oficina, esta estaba decorada de igual manera pero con un gran cuadro de nosotras como μ's frente al escritorio

Al entrar nadie dijo nada hasta esperar la palabra de Yoharu

-Es un placer conocerlas en persona- hablo Yoharu desde su asiento

-saben, mi hijo fue un gran fan de ustedes- dijo con confianza

-El placer es nuestro sr. Yoharu- hable en un tono tranquilo

-¿Se estarán preguntando porque las he escogido a ustedes para ser miembros de mi nueva organización?- pregunto dando en el punto del porque habíamos venido

-A-así es, de hecho esa duda fue la que nos hiso llegar aquí-

-Tengo un par de razones-

-como dije mi hijo era un gran fan de ustedes, puede sonar un poco descabellado pero por él, es en parte la razón del porque las elegí a ustedes

\- verán cuando mi hijo solía ver sus presentaciones por internet mostraba una sonrisa, una sonrisa poco usual en él, mi esposa y yo le ofrecíamos de todo pero él era un chico muy serio y nos costaba hacerle feliz pero aun así lo amábamos. Ustedes se convirtieron en un icono para la familia, a causa del fanatismo de mi hijo, de hecho su fanatismo era tal que llego a escribir en su diario cada rasgo de la personalidad de cada una, a menudo investigaba testimonios de otros fans que llegaron a conocerlas ya que él nunca se atrevió a conocerlas en persona aun después de la separación de su grupo-

-hace poco cuando nos encontrábamos de visita en la ciudad de Tokio esta fue atacada por grupos desertores de otros países, mi hijo y mi esposa se encontraba por las calles cuando esto sucedió, lamentablemente ellos fueron parte de los cientos de víctimas de ese ataque, desde ese día me di cuenta de lo necesario que era la protección en las ciudades y no quisiera que alguien más tenga que vivir la misma situación- tras las palabras de Yoharu hubo un silencio en el ambiente

-así que una de mis razones por las que las he elegido a ustedes es en honor a mi hijo, la segunda es porque ustedes son un grupo muy unido que ha sabido salir adelante en momentos difíciles como lo fue cuando fueron idols para salvar su escuela, se apoyaron la una a la otra cubriendo sus debilidades y destacando sus fortalezas todas juntas, por lo que en mi opinión ustedes tienen potencial para ser miembros de Durandal- termino de hablar para pocos segundos después hablar Umi

-¿pero aun así, tendremos lo necesario para cumplir nuestra función en su organización? Cuales serían nuestros puestos- Yoharu quedo en silencio por un momento para después hablar

-Ustedes serían los pilotos de los wanzers- soltó las palabras en un tono serio

-Heeee!?- eso nos tomó a todas por sorpresa

-¡¿Pero cómo!? Ni siquiera se conducir un auto y usted me quiere poner dentro de esa cosa- dijo Nico exaltada

-Tenemos instalaciones para hacer de ustedes unas expertas en el manejo de los wanzer-

-Vaya esto no me lo esperaba- decía Honoka rascándose la cabeza

-esto es una locura, porque no recluta soldados o alguien más capacitado para esto- Eli

-la verdad es que Japón no cuenta con un gran ejército y como ya les había mencionado pienso que ustedes serian perfectas para este trabajo-

-puedo comprender eso pero, ¿no estaríamos arriesgándonos mucho?- pregunto Umi

-no cualquiera tiene la capacidad de tener un wanzer a su disposición pero los que los tienen hacen la diferencia, puedo asegurarte que el interior de un wanzer es muy seguro estos cuentan con una gran capacidad defensiva y un sistema de escape rápido-

-eso usted lo dice porque estará solo en su oficina- Dijo Maki alzando la voz

-tranquilas no estamos aquí para discutir con el- las llame intentando calmarlas

-Nozomi, tu qué piensas de esto- me pregunto Eli apartándonos del grupo mientras las demás seguían discutiendo con Yoharu

-Yo… yo siento que debería aceptar-

-pero Nozomi…-

-Él tiene razón y me sentiría culpable de no ayudar teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo-

-No tienes que hacerlo, el solo tiene que buscar a alguien más estoy segura que encontrara mejores candidatos- Eli me intentaba convencer pero yo ya tenía en claro mi decisión

-No Eli, yo tengo que hacerlo, aun si las demás no aceptan yo si lo hare-

-Pero…-

-Yo tampoco quisiera que mi familia pasara por lo que paso Yoharu-

-En ese caso yo también aceptare- confesó Eli con una expresión decidida

Solo espero que sea por decisión propia y no por no dejarme sola

Tras haber hablado con Eli sobre mi decisión, la discusión entre las demás había cesado y ahora solamente continuaban opinando

-no se ustedes pero yo paso- dijo Nico

-yo no sé qué hacer- dijo Hanayo tímidamente

-qué hay de ti Umi, no has dicho nada desde tu última pregunta- le dijo Kotori

-Creo, creo que si lo hare-

-¡Umi! ¿No crees que es muy pronto para decidirse?- dijo Kotori -piensa en tu familia Umi-

-precisamente eso hice, quiero protegerlos y creo que ellos respetarían mi decisión-

-pero no puedes hacerlo tú sola-

-ella no estará sola, nosotras también aceptaremos- confeso Eli por ambas

-chicas, ¿porque?- Nos preguntó Umi

-por la misma razón que tu- le dije

-yo también quiero aceptar pero no sé qué diría mi familia- Honoka

-lo mejor es que no decidan por ahora- hablo Yoharu desde su asiento llamando nuestra atención nuevamente

-tomen todo el tiempo que necesiten para tomar una decisión, cuando estén listas vengan a verme- la mayoría no se esperaba esta situación algunas se veían indecisas y otras teníamos nuestras ideas más calaras sobre qué hacer

POV Neutral

Ya han pasado dos días desde el encuentro de μ's con Yoharu y algunas de las chicas siguen con su dilema sobre qué hacer con la oferta de Yoharu, algunas como Nico Hanayo y Kotori no parecen muy convencidas, a estas últimas dos parece asustarles la idea de tener que recurrir a la violencia en una situación así, en cuanto a Nico le parece absurda la idea de ser un "soldado" como ella lo dice

-son 945- hablaba una Nico con notables síntomas de cansancio tras lo que parecía ser una caja de un mercado

-aquí tiene- el cliente le ofrecía el dinero alavés que tomaba su compra

-uff ese fue el último, ¿ya puedo salir?- giro la cabeza para habar con su gerente

-bien son las 10:57, faltan 3 minutos pero puedes irte- esta le contestaba al notar el agotamiento de su compañera, esta tomo su bolso para después salir de la tienda

Caminaba por la calle un tanto distraída en sus pensamientos, continuo caminando por 5 minutos para después subir al metro

Desde lo alto del metro logro ver humo en un lugar de la ciudad

- _hum ¿un incendio quizá?-_ es lo que primero que se le ocurrió pues no hay nada en ese punto que pueda producir tal cantidad de humo,

Después se empezaron a escuchar estruendos repetidamente, algunos de los demás pasajeros comenzaron a mirar por las ventanas en busca de identificar la causa, pero Nico no le presto mucha atención

- _Fuegos artificiales seguramente-_ pensaba ingenuamente Nico manteniendo los ojos cerrados al estar tan cómoda en su asiento

El tren siguió su curso hasta la estación en la que Nico bajaría, al salir pudo notar que aquellos estruendos eran más fuertes de lo que se escuchaba desde el interior del vagón, también noto a lo lejos unas figuras acercarse a una velocidad considerable

-¡No puede ser que está pasando aquí!- ya se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo al notar que estas grandes figuras no eran nada más que unos especies de robots

-¡Señorita que hace aquí no ve que están por evacuar este sector de la ciudad!- le llamo la atención un oficial que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle

-retírese de inmediato- después este salió corriendo en la dirección contraria

-mierda esto no puede estar pasando- maldecía mientras corría en la dirección que tomo el oficial

Continuo corriendo hasta toparse con un montón de patrullas que estaban subiendo a la gente que podían para alejarse los mayor posible

-oficial que está pasando aquí- pregunto para intentar corroborar su pensamiento, lo cual se negaba a creer por más obvio que fuese

-están atacando esta zona de la ciudad- contesto el oficial enseguida

-nos abordaron helicópteros que llevaban cargados unos wanzers que jamás he visto llevan camuflaje negro y se mueven muy rápido- agrego otro oficial que parecía más afectado

Después de esto justo delante de Nico hubo una gran explosión que lanzo por los aires a todos los autos que tenía enfrente, solo se alcanzó a cubrir con los brazos y se alejó de ese lugar

-¡noooooo!- grito y empezó a correr mientras lloraba pero en esta ocasión sin una idea clara a donde ir

Corría sola en medio de una calle con muros a los lados sin ningún lugar en donde ocultarse, solo le quedaba continuar corriendo hasta el final de la calle, pero se detuvo justo cuando logro ver que estaba pasando uno de esos wanzers negros, sin saber que hacer se limitó a acercarse a la pared para no llamar mucho la atención de este lo cual no sirvió de mucho pues la noto y dejo de lado su camino para acercarse y apuntar a su dirección con una de las dos largas armas que llevaba en cada mano, justo cuando pensó que sería su fin, un gran disparo se escuchó tras ella y el wanzer negro fue derribado rápidamente, volteo hacia atrás y se encontraba un wanzer diferente, este era de un color verde oscuro y llevaba cargando lo que parecía un gran rifle en sus dos manos, solo se quedó mirándolo mientras el wanzer daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia el centro del combate

Nico quedó en un estado de shock mirando en la dirección en la que se fue, para después ser jalada por alguien

-¡que estás haciendo aquí corre!- solo alcanzo a ver que una chica de cabello rojo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro con ella corriendo, la arrastro hasta un callejón entre dos edificios

Se tiraron en el piso jadeando por todo lo que habían corrido

-¡¿Nico que paso que estabas haciendo en ese lugar, no sabes lo que está pasando?! ¡¿O es que no te importa tu vida?!- le grito una molesta pelirroja

-¡¿Hey me estas escuchando?!-

-Ellos murieron…-

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos? A quienes te refieres-

-ha ellos las personas y oficiales que estaban evacuando, hubo una explosión y todos, todos- no soporto mas y rompió en llanto, la pelirroja a su lado no pudo hacer nada más que consolarla

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo que me costó tanto hacerlo, como ya dije en primer capítulo que más bien fue como un prólogo soy nuevo en esto y se me dificulta plasmar todo mi pensamiento en algo que sea entendible e.e si aun así hay algo que no se entienda o que de plano este mal pueden decírmelo en un comentario así como cualquier sugerencia o critica. Y para los que les llegue a interesar mas esta historia no creo tardarme tanto para la próxima como lo hice en esta actualización le voy a dar más dedicación, sin nada más que decir me despido xd


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto después de haber dicho que no la haría pero tuve algunas complicaciones, nuevamente agradezco a todos los que se pasaron a leer este fic y a los que dejaron sus follow y reviews c:

Y otras cosas más por aclarar, el año en el que se encuentran es el 2020 porque es 3 años después de los eventos de love live que se encontraban en un presente "congelado" en el 2017, esto lo hago para que sea más fácil de entender y no tener que meterme con las fechas en las que se lanzó el manga o anime

Capítulo 3: Abriendo los ojos

"The Unified Continental States" (por sus siglas UCS. Estados Unidos Continentales) es una supernación formada en 2018 como resultado de "The Oceanía Cooperative Union" (OCU. Union Cooperativa de Oceanía). El cuartel general de la supernación está en Norteamérica lo que lleva gran disparidad en la calidad de vida en toda la UCS, lo que ha llevado a la desafección y la rebelión abierta en varios estados miembros principalmente en américa del sur.

La UCS a menudo se encuentra en una situación de intranquilidad frente a la OCU con respecto a la región del Pacífico provocando así conflictos que en ocasiones se llevan a guerras entre las dos causando gran daño colateral a países aledaños a estos, como en esta ocasión le toca a Japón.

Durante mucho tiempo la humanidad estuvo trabajando en laboratorios de investigación para avanzar más en el campo de la robótica la cual avanzaba a grandes pasos y no fue hasta el año 2018 (mismo año de la formación de la UCS) en que lagunas universidades del mundo y fabricantes de armas alemanes se dieron a la tarea de proponer un modelo de un nuevo proyecto, el cual permitió la creación de máquinas que puedan moverse de una manera "humana" esta propuesta atrajo inmediatamente el interés de los militares de UCS, pronto se dieron la mano en sus investigaciones, y en 2019, completaron la primera de estas máquinas, llamado el "wanderwagen" (del alemán: wander, "caminar", y wagen , "coche o carro"), abreviado como WAW.

En el año siguiente, WAW comenzó el servicio militar de UCS, lanzando un nuevo estándar WAW adaptado para aplicaciones militares. Considerablemente más barato y más potente que antes, las nuevas máquinas pronto se convirtieron en una gran parte de las fuerzas armadas de todo el mundo. Para distinguirlos de los WAW normales, los que se hicieron para uso militar fueron apodados "wanderpanzers" (del alemán "armadura caminante"), o "wanzers" para abreviar. Así nació el wanzer como arma de guerra.

Como el wanzer continuó demostrando su valía en el campo de batalla, la investigación y el desarrollo continuaron a un ritmo acelerado, logrando nuevos modelos, armamentos y utilidades.

POV Nozomi

-Se nos acaba de informar que en estos momentos el sector sur de Sagatsu está siendo víctima de lo que se cree un atentado terrorista, docenas de wanzers no identificados han sido desplegados en medio de la ciudad y estos abrieron fuego tanto a edificios como a civiles, en estos momentos se esa efectuando la evacuación de la ciudad en los refugios situados al sur de la ciudad, si usted reside en este sector debe acudir a estos puntos rápidamente. Las fuerzas de autodefensa de la ciudad de Tokio están en camino para combatir esta amenaza se tomaran alrededor de 40 minutos en llegar- se escuchaban las noticias desde un televisor

"no puede ser tengo que avisarles a todas para ir a los refugios" deje de lado lo mi computadora para tomar mi teléfono y marcar primero a Eli, pero nadie contesto a la llamada

"en donde dejó su teléfono ella siempre contesta a mis llamadas"

Tras llamar a Eli y no obtener respuesta me decidí por llamar a las demás pero de igual manera nadie contesto

 _-_ ¡¿porque nadie contesta?!-

"Seguramente algo sucedió con la red telefónica"

En la ciudad de Sagatsu hay varios refugios subterráneos en los límites de la ciudad estos sirven para cualquier tipo de desastre, en algunas ocasiones han sido usados en tormentas o ciclones y en otras son ocupados por ciudadanos de Tokio cuando es esta es atacada. Los refugios de Sagatsu cuentan con un tren subterráneo que conecta con los refugios de Tokio

Después de darme por vencida con las llamadas tome mi chamarra y salí corriendo

Al salir no pude notar nada extraño más que todos los autos se dirigían a la misma dirección que yo afortunadamente para mi uno de ellos se detuvo y se ofreció a llevarme

Al llegar a las entradas de los refugios me topé con un montón de gente que esperaba entrar muchos estaban desesperados y se empujaban, habían oficiales intentando mantener el orden pero era inútil era demasiada gente, seria muy difícil pasar por todos ellos así que empecé a rodearlos en busca de alguna de las chicas. Estuve buscando alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que por fin di con una de ellas entre la multitud

-¡Umi! Por aquí-

-¿hum?- alcanzo a escuchar entre todo el ruido

-Umi me alegra que estés bien ¿sabes donde están las demás?-

-no, acabo de llegar con mi familia solo que les dije que se adelantaran-

-ya veo-

-y tú que esperas, vamos a entrar que no es seguro aquí-

En el tiempo que estuve buscando por el lugar la gente fue entrando a los refugios, seguía siendo un montón de gente pero ya no se compara con lo anterior

Ya dentro del refugio la gente empezó a acomodarse en los costados para subir a los trenes para ir a los refugios de Tokio ya que era mucha gente y no cabíamos todos. Hicimos lo mismo que los demás, subimos al tren y este comenzó a moverse muy rápido

Al cabo de 10 minutos el tren empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, todos nos empezamos a preguntar el porque

-Se informa que la ciudad de Tokio también está siendo atacada y no se podrán usar sus refugios, el tren regresara a Sagatsu- se escuchó por las bocinas del tren

La gente dentro del tren se empezó a alterar y después de un rato el tren volvió a moverse pero esta vez de regreso

-Si también están atacando a Tokio significa que no podrán acudir a ayudar a Sagatsu? Entonces que va a pasar- se escuchó hablar una mujer asustada detrás de nosotras

Sin duda todos estaban asustados, pero yo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable

-Nozomi, hey Nozomi se lo que está pensando… no es tu culpa- me hablo Umi en tono tranquilo

-lo sé pero de igual manera me siento culpable-

Tiempo después el tren regreso al refugio que esta vez había más gente y pronto no habría más espacio, tendrían que evacuar a la gente esta vez de regreso al sector norte

En las horas siguientes dejo de llegar más gente al refugio todos estaban cansados y como ya no nos tenían informados de la situación lo único que podía hacerse era esperar

POV Neutral

Entre un callejón en medio del sector sur de la ciudad una pelirroja estaba despertando al sentir en su rostro los escasos rayos de sol que apenas estaba asomándose

-¡pero que!...- se sobresaltó al ver a cierta chica recostada durmiendo sobre ella

"Que está pasando porque la tengo encima" pensaba la pelirroja

-Nico… oye Nico despierta- la llamaba por su nombre mientras la movía despacio

-Ma Maki más más fuerte Maki- balbuceaba aun dormida entre gemidos

-¡¿he?! Pues vale- pasó de moverla despacio a agitarla bruscamente para que despertase

-Que ¡Que está pasando! ¿Estoy viva?- gritaba levantando su cabeza

-Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de la cercanía de las dos y se avergonzó mientras se alejaba

-¿fuiste tú la que me trajo hasta aquí?-

-¿que no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Maki extrañada

-lo último que recuerdo es que una de esas cosas iba a matarme y…- fue interrumpida

-¿cosa? ¿Te refieres a un wanzer?, ¡¿Nico que hacías cerca de un wanzer?!- le preguntaba rápido tomándola de los hombros

-hey déjame en paz recuerdo que tras una explosión me puse a correr sin rumbo y una de esas cosas me acorralo pero apareció otro wanzer detrás de mí y me salvo-

-tuviste mucha suerte que hubiera pasado si no aparecía ese otro wanzer-

-¡cómo puedes decir eso! no fue suerte lo que me ayudo fue aquella persona dentro de ese wanzer-

-bien lo que tú digas-

-y tu como me encontraste-

-bueno yo… yo me entere por televisión de lo que estaba ocurriendo y vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude-

-y porque viniste aquí, en este lugar es donde peor está la situación, eso fue una locura-

-no, ¡una locura es quedarse parada en medio de una calle cuando están atacando la ciudad!-

-¡cierra la boca yo no te pedí que me ayudaras!-

-has lo que quieras yo me largo de aquí- tras decir esto Maki salió del callejón para toparse con una calle totalmente vacía

"parece que esto ya termino no se escucha nada" pensó Maki con una mano en la barbilla

-hey a dónde vas no me dejes atrás-

-a los refugios, tenemos que buscar a las demás-

siguieron caminando en silencio por la zona pero no habia nada mas que algunos coches aplastados y huecos en los edificios tal parecia que todo habia terminado no habia señales de los atacantes y tras un par de horas de estar caminando lograron dar con los refugios

POV Nozomi

Ya está amaneciendo nos hemos encontrado la mayoría pero todavía falta Nico, Honoka y Maki, por estas últimas dos no hay mucho problema pues viven más alejadas a la zona afectada, pero Nico aún se encontraba trabajando por esa zona cuando ocurrió todo, la red telefónica funciona nuevamente pero no contesta a su teléfono y solo quedo la opción de dejarle un mensaje

-¿ya contesto Nico?- pregunto Rin quien estaba a mi lado

-aun no- le conteste un poco angustiada

-¿qué hay de las demás?- se acercó Kotori

-Maki tampoco ha contestado, pero Honoka acaba de contestar me dijo que estaba dormida y no se enteró de nada-

-¿es enserio? Debió de haber escuchado algo- hablo Umi

-al menos está bien, pero Nico y Maki?- hablo Hanayo con una voz triste

-hay que esperar a que nos dejen salir para ir a buscarlas- Dijo Eli mientras se acercaba

-hace un momento escuche que todo ha terminado y nos dejaran salir pronto- confesó Rin

Nos acercamos a la entrada para poder salir rápido y en eso vimos a Maki y Nico entrando

-¡Maki, Nico chicas están bien nos tenían preocupadas!- se acercaron Rin y Hanayo

-Sí, yo estuve bien pero afortunadamente le salvaron el trasero a la enana- Nico solo hiso una mueca de disgusto

-¿A que te refieres que fue lo que pasó?- se acercó Umi a preguntarle

Nico nos contó todo lo que sucedió después de que salió de su trabajo, las chicas le hicieron un par de preguntas mientras Eli y yo las escuchábamos

-Y porque no contestaban les estubímos llamando-

-¡Mi teléfono, mi bolso! diablos creo que se me cayeron al correr me costaron muchas horas de trabajo- dijo esto ultimo con tristeza

-Yo creo que deje el mio en casa solo salí corriendo- dijo Maki

-y porque viniste? tu vives mas lejos no hacia falta- le dijo Hanayo

-he, yo solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien-

-eres tan adorable nya- Rin se le lanzo a abrazar a Maki

-supongo que ahora nada de hará cambiar de opinión- me pregunto Eli recordándome lo que estaba por hacer

-así es, de hecho quiero hablar con todas-

-chicas- me acerque al grupo y las llame para que me pusieran atención

-tenemos que tomar una decisión con respecto a Yoharu y Durandal-

-supongo que ya todas nos dimos cuenta por las malas de lo necesario que es esto, creo yo que tenemos la necesidad o mejor dicho la obligación de tomar una decisión ahora mismo, no podemos tomar más tiempo esto solo hace que Yoharu no progrese con su proyecto, la decisión deben tomarla por ustedes mismas y como les dije días atrás no serán juzgadas por la decisión que vayan a tomar, y no se preocupen por Honoka yo hablare con ella personalmente-

Y una vez mas una por una fueron aceptando sin excepción parece que mi charla las inspiró de algún modo yo no me esperé esto sobre todo por Hanayo y Kotori las cuales parecían decididas espero y estén consientes de todo lo que esto implica

-después de todo Yoharu nos recluto como grupo- comento Kotori

-así es nya él dijo que juntas habíamos superado nuestros problemas-

-Rin esto es muy diferente- contesto Umi

-No importa nya sé que podemos hacerlo-

-Mmm dejando de lado el tema ¿Nico no dijiste que te salvaron quien fue?- le pregunto Eli

-ha si, fue un wanzer verde- contesto

-pero si Tokio no pudo ayudar de donde Salió ese wanzer verde-

-no lo se estaba muy distraída solo apareció detrás de mi-

-…-

-¡Atención!... el ataque termino hace 5 horas, no hay rastros de los atacantes se ha explorado cada rincón, por el momento es seguro y los dejaremos salir- hablo un oficial desde la entrada obteniendo la atención de todos.

Aun no dan mucha información solo que ya termino no han dicho cuántos daños hubieron ni las victimas ni que es lo que buscaban al atacar la ciudad, tampoco han dicho nada de Tokio ni su situación, quizá tampoco se les dio esa información solo son oficiales.

Después del anuncio del oficial todas nos separamos cada quien se reunió con sus familias, a excepción de Maki, Nico y yo que llegamos solas, afortunadamente ninguna de sus familias sufrió daños

De regreso a mi casa pude ver la cantidad de destrucción que ocasionaron esas cosas hay edificios derribados calles y autos destruidos creo que les va a costar bastante tiempo reparar todas las calles, solo espero que Tokio no la haya pasado tan mal

En el transcurso del día fui a la casa de Honoka para comentarle sobre lo sucedido en el refugio y sobre el tema de Durandal, ella ya tenía pensado aceptar pero el problema era que su familia no estaba del todo de acuerdo, solo basto con que se sentaran a hablar todos juntos y al final aceptaron la idea, tras que Honoka confirmara su participación todo el grupo completo μ's regresaría una vez mas pero en esta ocación no seria para impedir el cierre de Otonokizaka sino para proteger nuestra ciudad

Ahora solo queda reunirnos con Yoharu para aceptar su oferta y ponernos en marcha como miembros de Durandal

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 la verdad quería poner un rollote sobre la charla de Honoka y su familia pero pensé que quizá les aburriría y me decidí por resumir eso y como ya dije lamento haberme tardado tanto pero es que me ha costado un montón, tuve algunos imprevistos que me restaron mucho tiempo, prácticamente escribía en ratos

Aquí respondo a sus reviews xd

Tomate kawaii: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y en cuanto a la pareja principal pues tenía pensado darle la misma relevancia a todas, pero puede cambiar si veo que les gusta alguna en particular

yqueyolera: de igual manera me alegra que te guste mi historia, como ya dije es la primera vez que escribo algo y se me dificulta, no te había contestado porque no hiciste una pregunta e.e pero ahora me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo espero y te siga interesando mi historia

LoveAnime17: muchas gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado la verdad todos me animan mucho a continuarla, y a mí también me hacen muy feliz que me envíen mensajes privados sobre todo para darme su opinión


End file.
